Despair
by Guardian Angels
Summary: Quand un des dir en grey pète un cable, jusqu'ou est-il pret à aller....


_**Auteur:**** Jezabel de Guardian Angels**_

_**Genre:**** Death Fic**_

_**Base:**** Dir en Grey**_

_**Disclaimer:**** aucun d'eux ne sont à moi**_

_**Couples:**** Kyo X Toshiya, Kaoru X illustre inconnue sortie de mon imagination, Die ****X Shinya**_

_**Despair**_

Je rentrais. Il était tard. Probablement trop bus. Qu'est ce qui m'as pris de partir comme ça? De FAIRE ça? Et les autres qui dormaient... C'est pas plus mal... Mais quand même!! C'est pas comme si j'étais vachement discret!!! Même si j'essaye... Même Toshiya a du s'en rendre compte c'est dire!! Et lui?? Non. Que dalle. Mr l'aveugle...

**Flash-back**

Eh, les gars!! Ça vous dit de venir boire un coup chez moi après la répète? demanda Die.

Tout le monde accepta. Sauf moi. J'avais une guitare à aller chercher! Ça faisait trois mois que je l'attendais! Le luthier m'avait dit que ça serais long mais bon... Là, j'allais ENFIN l'avoir! J'en pouvais plus! Et puis là, Kaoru qui me sort un « Pourquoi? » Nan mais c'est bon! T'es pas ma mère non plus! Et bêtement j'ai répondu « J'ai des trucs à faire... ». Kyo et Toshiya n'ont rien dit. En même temps y'avait pas grand chose a dire, surtout quand je suis d'aussi bonne humeur... Et en plus ça me fait mal de le voir. Oui, ça fait mal. Dire que je voulais essayer la guitare avant de lui offrir... Pour être sûr que le son lui conviendrais... C'est qu'il est difficile à contenter en plus! Et je parle même pas du corps de la bête! Il doit être parfait! Sinon ça va pas! Et dire que son anniversaire c'est demain. Je voulais être prêt, avec son cadeau. Mais si je vais boire un coup avec lui, euh... avec eux maintenant, j'aurais jamais le temps d'aller la chercher et de l'essayer son putain de cadeau! Oui c'est vrai, c'est moi qui l'ai dessiner le corps de la merveille, et alors? C'est quand même mieux de la voir en vraie et finie, non?

Euh... Shinya?

Hum? T'es sûr que tu veux pas venir? Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas pus boire un coup tout les cinq... Kao est toujours avec sa chérie... Non, me regarde pas comme ça c'est vrai! Kyo et Toshiya ont toujours des choses mieux ou plus urgentes a faire... Ça serait cool que tu vienne, là que les autres peuvent venir...

Et rien ne t'empêche de venir plus tard à la limite, comme ça tu fais ton truc et tu rapplique après... Ça te vas Die?glissa Kaoru.

Oui, c'est une solution. Alors?

Et il me dit ça avec ses yeux de chien battus... Je peux pas résister moi! Je suis sûr qu'il se doute de quelque chose et qu'il en joue l'enfoiré! Ou alors il le fait vraiment pas exprès... Et c'est pire...

Ouais, comme ça c'est jouable. Je répond vaincus.

Dans ma tête ça donne un truc genre « alerte rouge, danger! Die + alcool! Ne bois pas! Mauvaise idée! 'Faut pas y aller! » Bref, je refoule tout ça au fond de ma tête, on répète. Tiens? Die à composé un nouveau morceau. Il a tout fait! Même la batterie! Et les paroles! Le domaine sacré de Kyo! Tiens, il dit rien Kyo... Bref, on essaye de jouer le nouveau morceau, Kyo cale la voix. C'est magnifique. Les paroles sont grandioses. J'en reste bouche-bée. Choc total. Die, pour qui tu l'as écrit cette chanson? Ça sera sûrement la personne la plus heureuse du monde quand on la jouera sur scène. Qu'est ce qu'elle a de la chance cette personne... J'en suis jaloux.

Bref, fin de la répète. Je file chercher le petit bijoux. Elle est magnifique! Toute en courbe, comme il les aimes. J'espère qu'il va l'aimer aussi celle là. C'est risqué comme paris. M'enfin, on verra bien. Je rentre, j'essaye. Mushi, parfait. Glass skin, nickel. Child prey, génial. Je pense qu'il l'aimeras. En tout cas je l'espère de tout mon coeur. Bon, je range le petit bijoux et je file chez Die.

Comme prévu, il ont commencé sans moi. Sauf lui. Il m'ouvre la porte avec un sourire à damné un ange, et me tend une bière. Ma préférée, comme avant. Avant que je fasse le con. Quelle idée aussi de lui dire que je suis gay? L'alcool n'est pas toujours ton ami. Et pourtant il a rien dit pour Kyo et Toshiya... Pourquoi il l'a mal pris pour moi? Bref, il me montre sa nouvelle acquisition: Guitar Hero, spécial PS Company et Dir en Grey. Tout les morceaux bonus sont de nous. J'en suis assez fier d'ailleurs. Par contre je plaint les « batteurs » en mode expert... Même moi je galère. Bon au final on a jouer toute la soirée à jouer les morceaux des autres groupe pour débloquer les notre... Et on a bus aussi... Mauvaise idée... Mais tan pis, c'est fait. Kyo s'est écroulé, pourtant c'est pas comme si la limonade était connue pour mettre le cerveau à l'envers... Boarf, il devait être fatigué... Sûrement la faute a Toshiya... Pov' 'ti père... En parlant de Toshiya, lui par contre la vodka l'as tué. Assommé sur le canapé, encore la « guitare » de Guitar Hero dans les mains. Ils ont eu raison de monter le nombre joueur possible a cinq. On a tous pu jouer en même temps. Et d'après le jeu on a tous bien choisi nos instruments. J'étais d'accord jusqu'au moment ou il a dit que j'étais meilleur gratteu que Die et Kaoru. N'importe quoi je vous jure. Peut être pas si bien que ça le jeu en fait...Moi? Meilleur que Die à la guitare?? Pfff... La technologie.... Enfin... Kaoru est rentré tôt chez lui. Misato l'as appelé, ça avait l'air d'être super important... ça se trouve elle va lui annoncer qu'elle est enceinte... Ça serait bien... Je me retrouve donc seul a la cuisine avec Die. L'alcool n'est vraiment pas ton ami. C'est définitif. Trop d'idée bizarre dans ma tête. C'est pas comme si j'avais une chance... Même infime... Oui je l'aime, et je désespère.

Shinya?

Oui?

Faut que je te dise un truc...

Quoi donc?

Voilà..; Je suis plus avec Miyuki...

Choc, surprise totale.

Pourquoi?

Ben elle était persuadée que je la trompais...

Quoi?! Mais t'aurais même arrêter la musique si elle te l'avait demandé!Qu'est ce qui lui as pris?

Ben... Elle trouvais que je parlais trop d'une autre personne et pas assez d'elle probablement...

Et c'est vrai?

Oui. Quelqu'un me manquait

La chanson de cet après-midi c'était pour elle?

Pour lui.

Je nage en plein délire. Mais qu'est ce qu'il est en train de me dire?!

C'était mon meilleur ami, y'a encore pas si longtemps...

Et il te manque au point que ta copine, qui t'a supporter pendant trois ans, t'as largué et au point que tu écrive une chanson pour la personne qui te manque?

Ben ouais.

Ben, tant mieux pour lui. Pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi?

La je commence à monter en pression. C'est pas parce que je l'aime que je peut tout entendre. Surtout que grosso-modo, il me dit qu'il l'aime ce type... Youpi! Il a bien choisi la personne a qui se confié.

Si je te le dis à toi... Ben... c'est parce que...

Gros blanc.

Parce que?

Euh... Je te fais confiance à toi plus qu'au autres...

Okay. Merci pour l'info. Moi, je vais rentrer. Il est tard et on a répète demain. Bye. Désolé de rien pouvoir faire pour toi.

Je me lève, lui aussi. Il me raccompagne jusqu'à la porte. Au moment ou j'allais partir, il me retient par la main, me glisse à l'oreille « T'as pas compris, hein? » Il avait l'air si triste... Et, au risque de me répéter, l'alcool n'est définitivement pas ton ami. Je l'ai embrassé. Je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix. Je l'ai embrassé comme si, si je ne le faisait pas maintenant, j'allais y rester. Et... Je suis partis en courant.

Voilà. Fin du flash back. Fin de l'histoire. Je suis qu'un con. Je pige rien... J'ai plus qu'à rentrer chez moi et plus jamais en sortir.

En entrant dans mon appartement, je n'allume même pas la lumière. Je jette un coup d'oeil à la merveille. Rouge sang. Comme il les aime. Je me détourne, passe a la salle de bain. Je vois le parfum qu'il préfère. Je file dans ma chambre, la photo prise lors d'un live, juste nous deux. Je vais dans le dressing, les fringues qu'il préfère que je porte, en tout cas celles sur lesquelles il m'a complimenté, en évidence, bien sur... Pourquoi? Pourquoi tout me ramène toujours à lui, jusqu'ici? Chez moi! Pourquoi? Je retourne à la salle de bain. Je savais bien que ce rasoir me servirais! Un jour... Je vais jusqu'au salon, prend une feuille, écrit « Joyeux anniversaire Die. Je t'aime. » la glisse entre les cordes de la merveille, repose le tout à côté de moi, avant de m'asseoir à même le sol, adossé au canapé. Je prend le rasoir, m'entaille les veines. Profondément. De grand jets sortent. J'ai bien fait de me mettre par terre... Il ne faut pas souiller la merveille, SA merveille. J'entame le deuxième poignet comme je peux. J'ai du entamer les tendons en plus de l'artère... Merde... Le portable sonne. Je répond, en tout cas j'essaye... C'est lui. La seule chose que je suis capable de dire c'est: « Je t'aime » et je tombe dans les vapes. J'espère que je vais me vider. Ça réglera pas mal de chose... Adieux mon ami, mon amour... Je t'aime...

Je rentre dans l'immeuble de Shinya. Il était pas normal, sa voix était pas normale au téléphone. Trop faible, trop désespérée. Shinya, qu'est ce que tu as fait? Ne fais pas de connerie, je t'en supplis, ne me fais pas ça! Pas maintenant! J'ai besoin de toi! J'arrive enfin sur le palier. La porte est entrouverte, il n'y a pas de lumière. Par pitié, faites qu'il dorme! Qu'il ai mal fermé la porte! J'allume la lumière, rien. Je l'appel en enlevant mes chaussures. Rien. Je m'avance jusqu'à la porte du salon. Pas un bruit, mais un truc froid et humide, presque gluant traverse mes chaussettes. Je baisse la tête. Rouge. NON! Pas ça! J'ouvre la porte en grand. Malgré la lumière du couloir la pénombre règne. J'aperçois juste une forme. Shinya est affalé au pied du canapé, il baigne dans son sang... Je me précipite sur lui, le prend dans mes bras, l'appel, le berce... Il ne respire plus... Shinya... Reste avec moi! Pas de panique. Appeler quelqu'un... Mais si je panique!! La seule personne qui me vienne à l'esprit... Kyo! Appeler Kyo, il saura quoi faire... Mon portable...

Kyo?!

Moui... répond-il tout ensommeillé.

T'es toujours chez moi?

Moui...

Qu'est ce que je dois faire?? Shinya baigne dans son sang! Je sais pas quoi faire!!! Aide moi!!!! Je t'en supplie aide moi!!

Reste ou tu est! J'appelle une ambulance, et je préviens les autre! Essaye de garder ton calme!

Il raccroche. Garder mon calme, garder mon calme, il en as de bonne lui! L'homme que j'aime baigne dans son sang et j'arrive pas à le réveiller... Je prie pour qu'il se dépêche... Qu'il n'arrive pas trop tard... Pitié! Faites qu'il n'arrive pas trop tard! Ne me l'enlevez pas! Pas maintenant! Un quart d'heure plus tard, Kyo débarque avec Toshiya et Kaoru. Les pompiers arrivent dans la foulée. Ils me trouvent, serrant le cadavre de Shinya dans mes bras. Il est minuit. La lumière s'allume, sûrement un des pompiers. C'est la que je la vois. La plus belle guitare qu'il m'a été donné de voir. Un mot, glissé entre les cordes. « Joyeux anniversaire Die. Je t'aime »

Mais moi aussi je t'aime... sanglotais-je alors que les pompiers m'arrachaient le corps de cet être merveilleux que j'aimais.

**Ouai donc voilà ma première fic en solo... dites moi ce que vous en pensez!!!!! Merci!!!!!**


End file.
